


My World is Beautiful Because of You

by CrimsonPercussion



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonPercussion/pseuds/CrimsonPercussion
Summary: "La Vie en Rose, life in Pink talks about feeling a new love that enables a person to see the world as a beautiful place. Ryosuke, you make me see the world as a beautiful place." He kissed Ryosuke's hand and looked at his boyfriend with a lovely smile.





	My World is Beautiful Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can listen to La Vie en Rose as you read this. It's my first time posting in AO3 and it's been a long time since I wrote something. I just wanted to make YutoYama Day a little special with this. It's quite short but hope you'll like it!

May 4 11:50pm  
  
Inside a slightly dim room, the only source of light is coming from a tiny strawberry shaped night light plugged at the left side of the bedroom, sleeping soundly on his bed is Yamada Ryosuke. As all know, he doesn't wear clothes to sleep, only his boxers but he still wraps himself like a burrito inside his soft and warm blanket.  
  
Suddenly, his door opened and a man enters very slowly. On his hand, you could see a small wooden box. He was making his steps as soft as possible to avoid waking up Ryosuke. Advantage to him there was the night light present or else he would have tipped on a lot of furniture inside the room. He is quite known for being clumsy at times.  
  
He reached Ryosuke's bed and for a while stared at the beauty sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but flash a smile, thinking how fucking lucky he was to have Ryosuke by his side. He then gently placed the box on the carpeted floor before slowly sat down on the available space on Ryosuke's bed and brought his fingers to the shorter's hair and started softly stroking it.  
  
Ryosuke was quite startled by the sudden touch and rolled to his side, facing the taller.  
  
"Yama" he called out.  
  
Ryosuke fluttered his eyes open and because of his blurry vision, he couldn't properly see the person but he knows by heart his prescense and his voice. The one that calms him down when he's anxious, saying sweet and comforting words.  
  
"Yutti" he moved closer to Yuto and buried his head on the side of his thigh. "What brings you here?" He added. Yuto was still running his fingers on his boyfriend's soft brown hair.  
  
"Hmmm?" This time Ryosuke looked up and faced Yuto with a confused look on his face. Yuto's face lit up seeing this adorable state of his beloved. Ruffled hair, confused look, and wrapped inside his blanket. He couldn't hold back and pressed a soft kiss on Ryosuke's plump lips. The shorter's cheeks showed a lovely shade of red after which.  
  
"Did you just come all over here to do that?"  
  
"Maybe." He just answered in a soft tone.  
  
"Yuttiiii, you know we both have work tomorrow. I know you miss me and I miss you too, a lot actually", he sat up properly on his bed and held Yuto's hands in his. They both have been busy this time of year because of the promo for the new single(s) and Yuto still has his play to worry about so yeah, they both do miss having each other nearby. "but we could have meet up later after practice."  
  
Yuto pulled his hands from Ryosuke's hold and moved them to cup Ryosuke's cheeks. "Yes, I do miss you very very much and I could not wait for later to see you and hold you." Of course Ryosuke was touched by his words. Nakajima Yuto always knows how to make Yamada Ryosuke fall for him all over again no matter what the situation or circumstance may be. "Plus, I actually have something to show you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Ryosuke proceeded to close his eyes. Yuto, on the other hand, pick-up the box that he laid on the floor earlier and opened the top. Suddenly, La Vie en Rose flowed throughout the room. Ryosuke opened his eyes and was met with a music box and inside was a simple silver ring with rose patterns carved around it.  
  
"I know you still have your addiction to jewelry; you even passed it on to me," Yuto took the ring out the box and gently placed it on the bedside table and also took Ryosuke's hand and held it gently, rubbing his thumb over it as he slid the ring on his finger. It looked perfect on Ryosuke. Like it was made for him and it was. A special design for Yuto's special someone. Ryosuke was so full of happiness and love for this man. He can't imagine not being with him for the rest of his life.  
  
"La Vie en Rose, life in Pink talks about feeling a new love that enables a person to see the world as a beautiful place. Ryosuke, you make me see the world as a beautiful place." He kissed Ryosuke's hand and looked at his boyfriend with a lovely smile.  
  
May 5, 12:00am  
  
"I love you, Happy Anniversary"  
  
Ryosuke looked at his clock then back at Yuto. He cupped the taller's cheeks and pressed a long lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you too. Happy Anniversary my love." He said close to Yuto's lips then again kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You know I also have something planned for today." They were both cuddled up in Ryosuke's bed. He used Yuto's arm as his pillow as the other one was on the shorter's waist.  
  
"I know. You always do." He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled lovingly at him. The music box was left opened. It made the atmosphere more romantic and also was like a lullaby.  
  
"It involves you, me and this bed." Ryosuke looked up at Yuto and gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"You know, we can do it now since we're already here." This is the only con to not wearing clothes to sleep. Yuto was able to touch his skin directly and it sends burning passion to his body. Yuto's hand traveled to his back, running his fingertips softly on his skin.  
  
"Nope. I wanna sleep since you woke me up this early." As much as Yuto's offer was tempting, he could not risk being late to work later. He is still a workaholic by heart.  
  
"Okay. But later for sure."  
  
"Yes my love. You can have me over and over again." Ryosuke reached up to kiss Yuto on the lips.  
  
"You're making this much harder to control Ryosuke." He chuckled seeing how Yuto's trying to hold it in and not take him there and then. He laid his head back down on Yuto's arm and buried his face on his neck, hugging Yuto in the process.  
  
"Thank you, Yuto. I love you" he pressed one last kiss on Yuto's neck before he closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." Yuto then as well closed his eyes and the both of them just let the music box do it's job, lulling them to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. 


End file.
